SUMMARY The mission of the Rodent Behavioral core (RBC) is to provide planning, execution, and analysis of behavioral experiments relevant to neurological diseases and stroke using mice and rats. The RBC strives to provide the Emory research community ready access to high quality rodent behavioral methodologies and associated resources. Like other ENNCF cores, the RBC was seeded with institutional support (the Center for Neurodegenerative Disease, Department of Human Genetics, the Emory University Neuroscience Initiative, and the School of Medicine), to meet the growing needs of neuroscience investigators with services that had not been available otherwise. With NINDS funded investigators comprising a very high percentage of RBC users (14 out of 25 PIs), and well-matched goals with those of the ENNCF, it was decided to add the RBC to this P30 application. Addition of the RBC to the ENNCF will provide Emory NINDS investigators with preferred and subsidized access to the multiple rodent behavioral assays and surgical services offered by the RBC. Because no individual NINDS-funded laboratory has the array of behavioral tasks, expertise, and equipment offered by the RBC, this access will be vital to the success of their research programs. The inclusion of the RBC will put a full range of behavioral services at the fingertips of these investigators at a fraction of the cost it would take to acquire the equipment and trained personnel to conduct rodent behavioral research. The primary objectives of the RBC are to provide: (1) access to state-of-the-art rodent behavioral testing equipment and emerging technologies, (2) expertise and guidance in the planning, execution, and analysis of rodent behavioral research experiments, and (3) an outstanding research environment that provides infrastructure, education and resources to foster collaborations between investigators and cores. These objectives implemented by the RBC have proven to stimulate multidisciplinary research and innovation in basic and translational neuroscience.